Naruto New Life
by Deathgeass
Summary: Naruto is banished for completing a mission. Decides to start a new life at Zuelini where he goes to duel academy, a school just like ninja academy for fighting and bonding. Naruto x Alexis x Fem Jaden x Fem Johan. Summary sucks just read. Pic isn't mine either. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto new life**

Summary- Naruto is banished for completing a mission. Decides to start a new life at Zuelini where he goes to duel academy, a school for fighting and bonding.

**Dual academy is like ninja academy only you graduate when you are 18 because they believe that 12 years old is too early to die at. **

**Cross over between.**

**Main Cross over: Naruto x Yu-Gi-Oh GX**

**Slight Cross over: Chrome shelled regios x Zero no tsukaima x pokemon x digimon**

**Pairing: Naruto x Fem Kyuubi (same age as naruto) x Alexis x Fem Judai x Fem Jesse**

**Kakashi x Fontaine x Shizune (possibly) x Judai's mom (possibly)**

**Before we begin I would like to thank **_**FireFoxImr **_**for giving me ideas and telling which ideas were good and for giving the idea to use female jesse. Thanks man. and to reades that like fem kyuubi read his story "naruto the lightning demon" it's really good. **

"**Demon"**

"Normal"

Story start

"**SASUKE!"**

"NARUTO!"

Two figures jumped from the foot of HashiramaSenju and UchihaMadara's statue in the valley of the end.

"**RASENGAN!"**

"CHIDORI!"

When the two techniques clashed creating a purple sphere destroying the landscape. The purple sphere slowly disappeared in a flash of light. When the light dissipated showing the one of two figures laying on the ground and the other standing.

"I can't let you go to orochi-temeSasuke." A blond spiky haired boy said. When it suddenly started to rain.

A few minutes past when a small dog and a scarecrow with gravity defying silver hair landed. The scarecrow looked at the blond haired covered in blood and a hole in his orange jumpsuit.

'Naruto! What happened?' The silver scarecrow thought. Shocked to see one of his students in that condition.

The now known as Naruto turned his head to see the scarecrow and slightly smiled.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, mission accomplish." Naruto said weakly before collapsing.

"NARUTO!"Kakashi yelled out catching the blond before he hit the ground.

"Good job future hokage." Kakashi said with an eye smile while he put Naruto on his back. He then looked at the other boy and glared at him with a hateful gaze.

"Sasuke how far have you fallen? From Naruto's injuries I can already tell you used Chidori and tried to kill him. I told you not to use that technique unless it is used to protect a comrade!" Kakashiyeled at the knocked out Uchiha.

Now Kakashi just wanted to drag Sasuke back to the village but he then thought if he did that people will blame Naruto for it which will only cause his student more problems.

"Sign, you're lucky Uchiha otherwise I would have killed you here and now. Scum!"Kakashi said as he picked up Sasuke and started to jump from tree to tree. Some cases Sasuke got hit by branches and Kakashi was snickering.

It took some time to get to the village where he was greeted by his pink haired student and Ino. The moment Kakashi stepped through the gate the first thing she said was where Sasuke was. Kakashi wanted to punch his student and Ino due to their stupid emo obsession. He would have if his hands weren't occupied with his porn on his left hand and aUchiha dumbass on his right. And using chakra to hold Naruto to his back. Like the same concept of climbing trees and water walking.

"Sensei is Sasuke-kun okay?" The banshee due screeched.

Kakashi could only eye smile. "Yep, don't worry em-Sasuke is alright. It's Naruto who needs immediate medical attention." Kakashi said. But apparently it fell on deaf ears with what Sakura said next.

"Alright I'll tell Tsunade-sama to vacate a room for Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she ran to the Hokage's office followed by Ino.

Kakashi signed 'What? What did I do to deserve a team like this? Everyone is weird. Out of all the things me reading porn in public seems normal.' Kakashi thought as he took to the roof to get to the hospital to get a room for Naruto.

Funally arriving at the hospital, Kakashi threatened the women at the front desk to get Naruto a separate room with no traps or anything other than the essentials. Just then Shizune came rushing with one more nurse who had pink hair a nice c-cup breast wearing the usual nurse outfit with a nurse hat.

"Shizune-san and Sakuri-san please help Naruto!" kakashi said. The two nodded and took Naruto to the ER room.

Kakashi was walking back and forth in front of the ER room Worried. But he was brought out of his worry when he noticed Shikamaru sitting on one of the benches in the hall close to the ER room tapping his fingers.

"What's wrong Shikmaru?" Kakashi asked.

Shikamaru couldn't look at him. He was ashamed. "I failed. I was the leader and I failed. Naruto, Kiba, Choji and Nejifaught to the death and got heavy injuries while al I got was a broken finger? All for what? Bringing back a bastard who would do the same thing again when he had the chance."Shikamaru said.

Kakashi looked at Shikamaru until they were disturbed by Temari of the sand.

"Stop being a baby. The mission was a success. And everyone is alive." Temari said.

"What are you talking about? Kiba has a deep wound and could die from blood loss, Choji used a secret clan technique that has a high death rate when used, Neji is suffering from an unknown technique. And Naruto…" Shikamaru couldn't finish as Kakashi had a depressed look.

"Don't worry everything is fine." An unknown voice said. Everyone turned their heads to the source of the sound came from.

"T-tou-san!"Shikamaru stammered.

"Shikaku-sama."Kakashi said.

"Don't worry, they will be fin." Shikaku said.

"What do you mean?" Shikamaru said confused.

"Kiba will be alright. They managed to heal all his wounds, but he'll be in the hospital for a long time. As for Neji and Choji I gave them some deer antlers and they are in stable conditions." Shikaku said.

Shikamaru was happy and cried tears of joy but quickly wiped them off.

"Now all that's left is Naruto-kun." Shikaku said and the worry on Kkashi and Shikamaru came back.

Just then Shizune and Sakuri came out of the ER room.

"Shizune, Sakuri is he alright?" Kakashi asked worry evident. People who knew Kakashi the longest were surprised that he lost his calmness.

Shizune spoke up "Naruto will be fine, he has a heavy case of chakra exhaustion, and he was also heavily injured. However those aren't even the start. It seems Naruto was attacked by a ration jutsu which messed up his chakra system." Shizune said worried for her surrogate brother.

"Will Naruto be okay? Will he be able to return to training?" Kakashi asked worried already knowing what happened to the blond enigma.

"For the meantime he needs to rest and he can't use chakra. AND NO TRAINING."Sakuri said. The last part in demonic voice. Everyone nodded and she smiled. She was glad Naruto was okay.

Sakuri didn't hate Naruto or the Kyuubi. Actually she worshipped the Kyuubi. Before the Kyuubi incident she and her former family were on bad terms. She was a former Haruno. She didn't have loud vocal cords that could make everyone in konoha deaf. Which she was happy about.

Anyway Sakuri wasn't on good terms with her money loving parents. Because they were going to force her to marry a rich spoiled aristocrat. And they weren't going to take any no's.

But then when the Kyuubicame the bijudama released by the Kyuubi was in the same path as her house. When she found out that her greedy parents died she was jumping for joy. But it all ended when she found out her big mouthed older sister was still alive.

Don't get her wrong she loves her older sister and niece it's just that she gets irritated when they open their mouth which is usually all the time.

Sometimes she wandered why Sakura didn't ask Rock Lee out instead of following emo brat. She thought Lee and Sakura were perfect especially since they both shout way too much.

She hates the avenging Uchiha because he thinks the world revolves around him. He thinks he's the only one that went through a life crisis.

She was broken out of her thoughts when the Yamanaka heiress was yelling at the Nara heir.

"Shikamaru come with me to Sasuke-kun's room. He's really injured. Hurry let's go!" The blond female shouted.

The Nara looked at his teammate as if he wanted to kill her. Which is surprising considering that wasn't his usual lazy self.

"Leave me alone, troublesome blond." The lazy chunin said. Temari wanted to kill him.

"Come on we need to check if Sasuke-kun is alright!" Ino yelled out.

"DAMN IT INO CAN'T YOU SEE THAT I'M WAITING FOR NARUTO TO WAKE UP!" Shikamaru yelled out in rage.

Everyone was surprised especially Shikaku. That a Nara was able to get angry.

"WHO CARES ABOUT THE DOBE! HE HURT SASUKE-KUN!" Ino yelled.

No one was surprised she said that but they were pissed. Especially the scarecrow.

"How can you say that to your friend, who risked his life to save that traitors pathetic life!" Shikamaru yelled.

To say Ino was surprised would be an understatement.

"And besides the Uchiha is going t be executed." Shikamaru stated.

Ino got out of her shock and turned confused. "Why would they execute Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked

Shikamaru looked at Ino stupefied. 'She's the heiress of the Yamanaka clan and she doesn't know the village laws.' Shikamaru thought.

"Well for one Sasuke betrayed the village, not only that he attacked fellow ninjas even if he didn't attack directly we were still injured because of him. He almost killed Naruto. Need I go on?" Shikamaru listed.

Ino was about to retort but was stopped by Sakuri.

"Enough there are other patients in the hospitals that don't need to have extended hospital time." Sakuri said irritated at the Yamanaka.

Ino huffed and stomped away to the Uchiha's room.

"Troublesome fan girl." Shikamaru said and everyone agreed.

A few hours later Kakashi, Shikaku and Shizune were called for a council meeting while Shikamaru and Sakuri stayed with the unconscious Naruto.

**Council Meeting**

Kakashi, Shizune and Shikaku arrived at the council meeting three hours late. The door to the council room opened with a giggling Shizune and a flirty Kakashi and an almost awake Shikaku.

"So how about a date after the meeting?" Kakashi asked Shizune who giggled. "Sure as long as you don't read that book in front of me while we are on the date." Shizune said.

"Hmm I'll have to think about it." Kakashi said as he looked at the council. Who were releasing killer intent at the late arrivals.

"What?" Kakashi asked.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Everyone even the Godaime shouted.

"Sorry we got lost in the road to life." Said the one person everyone thought would never say those lines.

"Shikaku… you…you…" Inoichi was stuttering.

"What?" Shikaku replied. The talk was about to go on but Tsunade stopped it.

"Enough! We have a meeting and I would like to finish this so I can go finish my paper work!" Tsunade yelled. Everyone nodded.

"And Kakashi be late again and I will castrate you and make you watch as I burn your icha icha in front of you. Got it!" Tsunade threatened.

Kakashi held his manhood and precious book for dear life. Tsunade then looked at Shizune and Shikaku.

"And you two don't make this habit! Understood?" Tsuande glared. Both Shizune and Shikaku nodded.

"Alright let's get the meeting started." Tsunade said.

"Um Hokage-sama what is this meeting about?" Shizune asked. Kakashi and Shikaku wanted to know as well. When they noticed that everyone had a smirk on their faces except the Aburame clan head for obvious reason. Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akamichi and one civilian who sent a death glare to the Hokage and two of the three elders.

"This meeting is about Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said. Kakashi stood up straight not in his usual lazy manner.

"What about him?" Kakashi asked seriously, shocking all the people present. Tsunade broke out of her shock first.

"What to do with him. He can no longer be in this village due to being a threat to konoha." Tsunade said. Kakashi, Shizune and Shikaku were shocked. While few looked down in shame.

"Why? Naruto-kun isn't a threat! He hasn't done anything to us or Konoha! If anything the Sasuke Uchiha should be punished!" Shizune shouted.

"Oh really? Then the attack on Uchiha Sasuke was nothing?" Tsunade said getting angry at her surrogate daughter.

"What about Sasuke Uchiha he betrayed the village?!" Shizune shouted.

"Sasuke Uchiha was being controlled by Orochimaru due to the curse seal. It was not his fault he betrayed the village." Koharu the village elder said. The two other elders looked at her with disappointment.

"Uzumaki Naruto was just following orders that were assigned to him by you Hokage-sama." Shikaku stated getting angry.

"My orders were to return Uchiha Sasuke unharmed. Due to that Naruto broke one of Konoha's laws. He should consider himself lucky that he isn't going to be executed for attacking a fellow ninja." Tsunade said.

"W-what are you talking about? Naruto was following your order that you gave to Shikamaru." Kakashi said.

"Then Shikamaru Nara must off heard me wrong. I will have to suspend his ninja license for not obeying my orders." Tsunade said.

"B-but you can't do that to Naruto-kun?" Shizune said.

"I can, and I have. Uzumaki Naruto is banished from the village unless he is called by me in times of crisis." Tsunade said glaring at Shizune but then shifted to the civilian side.

"What is your problem Jiun Kosouke?! Why are you glaring at me?!" Tsunade yelled at the civilian.

Jiun continued to glare. "Because you are being unfair to Naruto-kun. Naruto-kun was following orders from Shikamaru Nara. The punishment should not vary. If anything the whole team that was sent should be punished." Jun said clearly pissed. Tsume Inuzuka was ready to kill the Jiun for even suggesting that.

"No only Uzumaki Naruto disobeyed my orders. Shikamaru Nara misheard me. The rest did what they were told. Defeat the enemy!" Tsunade yelled.

Jiun was about to counter but was stopped when a screech from a certain pink haired mother.

"Hokage-sama's orders are law. The demon is banished from the village." She said with a smirk followed by Naruto haters. But the smirk quickly turned to a scared expression when Kakashi was behind her with a kunai at her neck. He was about her throat when Tsunade told him.

"Kakashi what are you doing?" Tsunade shouted.

Kakashi looked at Tsunade like she was crazy. "I'm followinh Sandaime-sama's law." Kakashi said.

"That's another thing sensei's law is abolished. Now anyone can talk about the Kyuubi." Tsunade said.

Kakashi, Shikaku and Shizune looked like at Tsunade like she was insane.

"Uzumaki Naruto has 3 days after he is woken from his coma to leave the village. By that time no one is to do anything to him. Understood!" Tsunade said as she got nods of approval. Through the civilian were disappointed they couldn't torture him they were happy none the less that the jinchuriki would be leaving.

"Oh and Kakashi you will be taking Uchiha Sasuke as an apprentice while I take Sakura Haruno. Shizune you will also help Sakura with her training. And I will not take no for an answer." Tsunade said. Both Kakashi and Shizune could only nod.

"Alright dismissed!" Tsunade said. And Inoichi, Chouza, Kakashi, Shikaku, and Shizune left via shunshin. Jiun left pissed off.

**With Kakashi and Shizune somewhere in a training ground**

"DAMN IT! WHY?! WHY WOULD TSUNADE-SAMA DO THI TO NARUTO? I THOUGHT SHE SAW NARUTO LIKE A SON?!" Kakashi thought out loud startling Shizune.

Shizune knew that an angered Kakashi should not be disturbed. But she was worried how Naruto was going to take the news when he woke up.

"Um Kakashi let's go check up on Naruto-kun." Shizune said stuttering from the pressure of Kakashi KI. Kakashi looked at the hospital via shunshin. Once they arrived in front of the hospital they went to Naruto's room. On their way they saw Shikamaru coming their way. This confused them.

"Hey Shikamaru where are you going to?" Kakashi asked the lazy ninja.

Shikamaru stared lazily. "I'm going to go see Chouji and Sakura is looking after Naruto. I would have stayed but she screeched so much I swear my left ear stopped working. Troublesome fan girl." Shikamaru said.

Both Kakashi and Shizune could only nod in understandment. When Shikamaru left them both Shizune and Kakashi went to Naruto's room. Upon approaching Naruto's room they heard a one sided argument coming from the room. They rushed to see what was going on. When they got there they were introduced to an awake Naruto and a Sakura screeching at said blond.

"Baka I told you to bring back Sasuke-kun unharmed not covered in blood!" Sakura banshee screeched.

Naruto looked hurt at the words the pink Haruno was saying.

"But Sakura-chan all I did was give a few punches and kicks. The blood thatthat's on him is mostly mine." Naruto said.

"SHUT UP! I'm just glad in 3 days I don't have to talk to you! Or see you!" Sakura screeched.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto stuttered confused.

"What I mean is your going to be banished demon!" Sakura screeched.

Naruto was shocked and sad. Sakura his own teammate called him a demon. The fact that he was going to be banished was almost forgotten until Sakura reminded him again.

"I don't understand why they would banish you. (Naruto relieved thinking Sakura cared for him) I personally think they should execute you. (Naruto shocked) A demon like you should just die!" Sakura said. Both Kakashi and Shizune got out of their shock.

"Sakura! What do you think you're saying to your teammate?!" Kakashi yelled beyond angry.

"Kakashi-sensei?!" Sakura yelped in surprised.

"Sakura answer my question!" Kakashi said pissed.

Sakura thinking Kakashi would praise her if she kept on insulting said.

"I'm telling the demon to die!" Sakura shuted. Sakura for the next part was surprised. She was on the floor with one of her hands on her cheek. Kakashi had just slapped her.

"W-wha?!" Sakura asked confused and surprised.

"Don't call Naruto a demon! He is one of the best ninja of Konohagakure! I should kill you Sakura for breaking Sandaime-sama's law, but because of Tsunade stopped the law I can't do anything. Now leave you scum!" Kakashi yelled. Sakura was angry and scared. Scared cause Kakashi wouldn't hesitate to kill her and angry cause he called her scum and was defending Naruto.

"I'M NOT SCUM! IF ANYTHING NARUTO IS SCUM!" Sakura shouted.

"Sakura-san you are worse than scum." Shizune said softly but you can hear the malice in her voice which surprised everyone in the room that she could talk like that.

"Sakura –san you are nothing more than a sorry excuse of a kunoichi. All you do is drool over the Ucuhiha and not even care aboutyour training and only care about how you look to impress others. If that's all you care about is your look then go work in a strip club. I hear they are hiring useless kunoichis like you." Shizune said which made Sakura cause cry because she considered Shizune a older sister. Sakura got up and left the room crying.

Naruto for the whole part was shocked. His teammate called him a demon. And his sensei and surrogate older sister defended him, especially since he thought they considered him a demon. But it also made him happy.

Both Kakashi and Shizune looked at Naruto. Shizune first gave him a hug and then started to do some medical jutsu to heal him.

"Ne, Naruto-kun how are you how are you feeling?" Kakashi asked trying to cheer him up.

"Good, in pain but good." Naruto said.

"Good." Kakashi said eye smiling.

"Look like you're good to go. But I reckon you rest for a day or two before doing any excessive work." Shizune said and Naruto nodded.

"Ne? Nee-chan, Kakashi-sensei what did Sakura mean when she said I'm going to be banished?" Naruto asked.

Both Shizune and Kakashi had grave look of depression. They then explained what happened in the council meeting.

"So that's how baa-chan feels about me?" Naruto mumbled sadly. Neither Kakashi or Shizune could say anything to that.

"Sorry Naruto I couldn't do anything. They were going to execute you but…" Kakashi couldn't continue.

"But they were scared that if I died the kyuubi will be released huh?" Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

Naruto then looked at Shizune.

When can I get out of the hospital?" He answered.

"Well you can go anytime but no training or excessive work." Shizune said.

"Alright I'll go and start packing and plan where I can go." Naruto said. He then looked around.

"Where's my clothes?| Naruto said.

"Oh I threw them out. They were orange and they were ripped to shreds." Sakuri said as she entered the room.

"WHAT?! Then what am I going to wear?!" Naruto shouted.

"This." Sakuri said with glee. The clothes she had just pulled out was a red jacket with black linings. There was ablack shirt that had fox written in Japanese and black pants that had grey tail designs on the bottom of the pants.

Naruto thought it looked cool. He grabbed the outfit and left the room to go to the bathroom to change into his new outfit. While he was doing that Kakashi, Shizune, and Sakuri were discussing about the council meeting and what they were going to do now and in the future.

Naruto came back. Both Sakuri and Shizune blushed. Kakashi felt jealous and proud of Naruto. Jealous because two beautiful women are ready to jump Naruto and not him and proud because there was a chance Naruto would be in the next Icha Icha.

"So um I'm going to my apartment to pack all the things I need before my time is up." Naruto said and Kakashi, Sakuri and Shizune nodded.

"We'd love to come with but we have to work here in the hospital." Shizune said as Sakuri nodded. Kakashi and Naruto said their farewells and left for Naruto's apartment.

**With Naruto and Kakashi**

On the way to Naruto's apartment the villagers were all smirking like crazy. Naruto just ignored them and Kakashi was patting Naruto's back on the way.

When Naruto and Kakashi arrived at his apartment they noticed the front door smashed open the inside was more messed up. Kakashi knew that the villagers did it even though they were told not to bother Naruto on his final days.

"Naruto let's go to my…" but Kakashi didn't finish when Naruto smashed one of the floorboards in his apartment. There Kakashi saw Naruto take out a frog wallet, a few scrolls a few accessories and put them on the ground beside him. Naruto then got up and smashed a wall this time and got out a big scroll that had the kanji for storage. Naruto then sealed all the stuff took out from the floorboard and put them in the storage scroll.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei I'm done!" Naruto said enthusiastically though Kakashi could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Naruto…" Kakashi said softly and sadly.

"Alright Kakashi-sensei see you in the future sometime." Naruto said and was about to leave until Kakashi stopped him.

"You do realize you have 3 days before you are banished right?" Kakashi said depressed.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, I know. But I want to get out of here early. That way I don't have to face another scene similar to Sakura's" Naruto said and Kakashi understood.

"But if you go now they will mark you as a missing nin and then they would have the right to kill you." Kakashi stated.

"What does it matter they're going to kill me one I leave those gates in three days." Naruto said and Kakashi signed.

"No, they're not. They won't be harming you. Actually they want you to come back when Konoha is in a time of crisis." Kakashi reminded Naruto.

Naruto just looked pissed. "Selfish bastards!" Naruto shouted and Kakashi nodded in agreement.

But then Naruto's expression turned sad.

"I can't believe that baa-chan hates me. I thought she saw me like a son or little brother." Naruto said sadly. Kakashi signed sadly.

"I thought so too Naruto, I thought so too."Kakashi said as he hugged Naruto. Naruto cried for the first time in a long time.

**Three days later**

It was sunny day and all the people in Konoha village except a few were celebrating for the banishment of one Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto was walking from Kakashi's house where he was staying for the past three days. As Naruto was walking down the street to the east gate he was greeted by the villagers all smirking at him and calling him demon. On his way he saw Sasuke's fan club for hurting 'their Sasuke-kun.' When he finally reached the east gate he saw Shikamaru, Shizune, Sakuri, Konohamaru corp, Kiba, Neji, Choji, and Tsunade.

Tsunade being their confused him. For the past three days she would glare viciously and tell him to get lost and kept reminding him that he was going to be banished.

'Why is she here?' Naruto thought as he started to get angry.

"What are you doing here Hokage-sama." Naruto said with venom. The tone in naruto's voice made Tsunade flinch. But she regained her composure.

"I'm just here to tell you that even if you're banished when we need your assistance you will have to come and help us." Tsunade said. Naruto snickered.

"Heh you really think I'm going to come and help you! You banished me for completing a mission! Like hell I'll come back. Once I pass these gates I'm going to go live my life and not care about this pathetic village." Naruto said which surprised Tsunade.

"I thought you love this village? Why wouldn't you help it in its time of need?" Tsunade aksed starting to get scared.

"Well you thought wrong." Naruto smirked. Tsunade was getting angry and ready to punch Naruto. Naruto seeing this smirked again.

"Don't bother I'm a clone, boss went early in the morning." Clone Naruto said.

Everyone present was shocked. Clone Naruto looked at his boss's friends.

"Well Shika, don't be too lazy and ask Temari out on a date. Kiba stop perverting and stop going to the women's hot spring." Clone Naruto said.

"HEY! I'M NOT A PERVERT!" Kiba shouted.

"Troublesome blonde." Shikamaru said.

"Neji don't care about fate and you better get the stick out of your ass out! And Chouji lower on the intake." Clone Naruto said.

"Hmnp Baka." Neji said.

"ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?! I'M JUST BIG BONED! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?!" Chouji shouted. Clone Naruto just laughed.

Naruto turned to Konohamaru-corp.

"You brats train hard and never give up." Clone Naruto said. And Konohamaru, Moegi, and Udon all started to cry and hugged clone Naruto. Clone Naruto hugged back. Clone Naruto then turned towards Shizune and Sakuri.

"Arigatou Shizune nee-chan and Sakuri nee-chan. You guys were like the sisters I never had. I'm really going to miss you guys." Clone Naruto said starting to cry.

OH Naruto-kun!" Both Shizune and Sakuri shouted crying as well and hugged him.

After the hugging the clone looked around.

"Tell Kakashi-sensei he was the best sensei anyone could have. And tell Jiun-san thanks for letting me in his stores and restaurants." Clone Naruto said as he waved goodbye and dispersed.

Everyone that was friends with Naruto cried. Those that weren't were cheering. Everyone left to party. While Shikamaru went to his house since he was suspended which he was happy no work and his mom can't complain about him being lazy.

Kiba, Chouji and Neji went back to the hospital since they haven't fully recovered. Shizune and Sakuri helped them. Konohamaru was crying and Hugging Asuma. Udon and Moegi were crying and hugging Homura on of the three village elders.

Danzo who was present just left whispering curses about how stupid the village was and this was a mistake.

**With Real Naruto**

The real Naruto opened his eyes and had tears coming down.

"I'm really gonna miss you guys. Just wish Kakashi-sensei came to say good bye." Naruto said out loud sad that his sensei didn't come see him/clone off.

"Now why would he do that?"

**With Tsunade**

Tsunade was in her office doing paper work. She gave an annoyed sign. She was waiting for team 7 all except for Naruto and Sasuke. Naruto was banished and Sasuke was still in the hospital recovering. Sakura was already in the room that was waiting for her sensei. Said sensei was late…again.

'I thought I told that scarecrow not to be late again.' Tsunade thought thinking of ways she could torture him while burning his porn in front of him. They waited for 3 hours and Kakashi still didn't show up. Tsunade was getting impatient.

"Shizune go with Sakura and get me Kakashi Hatake! NOW!" Tsunade yelled.

Shizune just glared at Sakura which made her gulp and turned to Tsunade, glared at her too and nodded. Tsunade saw the glare and was confused.

'Why is she glaring at me for?' Tsunade thought.

Shizune hadn't come back for an hour and was really pissed. She decided to finally move from her chair and go to Kakashi's house and beat him up and scold Shizune.

When she was about to leave an anbu came and called her.

"Hokage-sama!" The rat masked anbu shouted.

"What?" Tsunade asked.

"Kakashi Hatake!" The anbu said trying to catch his breath.

"What about him?" Tsunade said getting interested.

"Kakashi Hatake has left the village!" The anbu said.

"WHAT?!" Tsunade shouted.

"Hatake Kakashi left the village! He took everything and this note was found stuck to the front door of his house. The anbu said showing a letter that had "From Kakashi" written on the front of the envelope. Tsunade took the letter from his hands. And read it. The letter pissed her off and the anbu ran off not wanting to be on the receiving end of Tsunade's rage.

Tsunade read the letter and found two pages.

**1****st**** page**

Dear Tsunade Senju,

If you found this, then I have already left the village with all my icha icha. So you can't use them as hostages. Even the ones you took from me and hid them inside the hokage library. Anyway I have left the village, because of the way you and the village treated Naruto. I understand why the village hated him but the reason you hate Naruto I don't understand. Either way Minato-sensei would be disappointed, which is why I will be going with Naruto to keep my promise with sensei and be there for him this time unlike in the past. Anyway since I left early I didn't get to say bye to Shizune so can you tell her that I'm sorry that I couldn't go on our date. Tell Jiraya-sama to keep writing icha icha. Oh and before I forget don't bother sending out anbu or hunter nins, the second page is my resignation letter stating that I am now a civilian which means I can go anywhere. It even has your approval and hokage stamp. You should really before signing anything. JA NE!

Kakashi (a mini Kakashi with victory sign)

PS: Tell Guy that he owes me five thousand ryo for beating him in that race.

Tsunade was pissed, no more than pissed. One of her best ninja not only quit but went with Naruto and criticized her about her job and had the nerve of saying that Minato would be disappointed with her.

'If he was a live he would have done the same thing' Tsunade thought in rage.

She scrunched the letter and started destroying the hokage's room. All the people in konoha heard were screams of rage and saw furniture flying from the hokage's room.

**With Naruto**

"Now why would he do that?" Said a voice behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and was surprised.

"K-Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted happy.

"Easy Naruto, you're going to make me drop my icha icha." Kakashi said eye smiling at his former student.

Naruto let go "Kakashi-sensei what are you doing?" Naruto asked.

"Why following you." Kakashi said eye smiling. "Oh and I'm not your sensei I'm a civilian now." Kakashi said.

"WHAT?!" Naruto shouted and Kakashi told him he resigned so that he could go with Naruto and not be followed by anbu or hunter nins for the rest of their lives. Naruto at first was shocked but nodded happily that he wasn't alone.

"So Naruto where are you going?" Kakashi asked putting his book away.

Naruto looked sadly. "I have no idea. I don't want to go to Iwa oir Kiri because of the conditions they are in. and Kumo is allied with Konoha. And wave is too close to Konoha and I don't want to put Tazuna-san's family in danger and I don't want to go to the land of spring/snow because they are allied with Konoha and I don't want to endanger Koyuki-chan." Naruto said getting more and more depressed.

"What about Suna? I'm sure they would love to have you." Kakashi said.

Naruto signed "Only Gaara and his siblings would welcome me the whole village hates jinchuriki and I don't want the same thing to happen to Gaara." Naruto said. Kakashi nodded.

'He's too nice for his own good.' Kakashi thought.

"Hmmm looks like we have to go someplace that has no connections to Konoha but at the same time a place which hidden from any village. That's tough." Kakashi said out loud.

Naruto nodded "I was talking with kyuubi and she said …" Naruto was stopped

"YOU WERE TALKING WITH KYUUBI?!" Kakashi shouted Naruto nodded.

"HOW LONG?" Kakashi asked panicking fearing the seal was getting weak.

"For a while. After my fight with Sasuke. She has been talking to me." Naruto said.

Kakashi was shocked but then something hit him. "KYUUBI IS A GIRL?!" Kakashi shouted.

Naruto nodded. "Shocked me too. And almost killed me." Naruto said whispering the last part but Kakashi with his ninja trained ears could hear it.

"What do you mean almost killed you?" Kakashi asked getting serious.

Naruto blushed and mumbled something.

"Huh?" Kakashi asked not hearing anything.

"I said she went to her human form which was naked and gave me a nosebleed that almost killed me!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi was wide eyed he instantly pulled out a note pad and started writing. Naruto was curious as to what he was writing.

"Ano Kakashi-sensei what are you writing?" Naruto asked.

"I'm writing what you said. This could be a good idea for the next icha icha." Kakashi stated perversely. Naruto signed.

"What else did she say?" Kakashi asked as he put his note pad away.

"She told me about the reason she attacked Konoha. That some dude claiming to be Uchiha makara or madpa…" Naruto could remember the name.

"You mean Uchiha Madara?" Kakashi corrected.

"Yeah him used his sharingan and controlled her. She was used as bate so that Madara guy could get an easy kill on the Yondaime hokage while worrying about the kyuubi." Naruto said.

'That makes sense. If Sensei was fighting Kyuubi then the guy could just go behind and kill him. And if Sensei somehow beat Kyuubi sensei would be too exhausted to fight and the guy could still kill sensei.' Kakashi thought then told Naruto to continue what he was going to say before he interrupted him.

"Right I was talking with Kyuubi and she told me there is a village that closed itself from the world long time ago and it may still be there because her previous host went there once a year before she died." Naruto said.

"What's this village called?" Kakashi asked.

"It's called Zuellni and apparently it's far more advanced than the other villages." Naruto said.

"Why did they hide themselves from the world?" Kakashi asked as he was confused why they would do that.

"Well what Kyuubi said is because they take the word hidden village seriously and two the village founders were demons and that would make them at wars constantly. You already know how jinchuriki's are treated. Guess how a full demon would be treated?" Naruto said and Kakashi understood.

'That's true. But how come Kushina-sama never said anything about this Zuellni place? I don't think she even mentioned to sensei otherwise I would have known.' Kakashi thought as to why his surrogate mother never told anyone this.

"Alright does Kyuubi know the direction Zuellni?" Kakashi asked Naruto nodded.

"Alright let's go!" Kakashi said as he took out his icha icha and started to read.

"Ne Kakashi-sensei can I read that book?" Naruto asked curious. Though he heard Kuubi protest he ignored her. Kakashi was shocked since he knew that Naruto hated to read so he never touched them or looked at them saying he already had a headache but Kakashi was proud the first book he will read will be the one he will love. Kakashi eye smiled.

"Sure Naruto. Here this is the first volume of icha icha." Kakashi said as he gave the book to Naruto. Naruto took it and went to the first page. After 20 pages Naruto blushed but he still continued. Kakashi noticed this and was excited.

'HA! In our face Kurenai! I won our bet! I managed to get one of my former students interested in Icha icha. Although now you can't filfilll your end of deal with me and you going to a love hotel I'll have you send nude pictures of you, Yugao, Hana, and Anko! HAHHAHA!' Kakashi thought having the best day of his life.

**Back at Konoha**

Kurenai, Yugao, Hana, and Anko were eating dango at the dango stand. Kureani suddenly felt a wave of loss course through her body. Yugao looked at her with concern.

"You okay Kure-chan?" Yugao asked.

"No, I feel like I lost a bet." Kurenai replied.

"Really? About what?" Anko asked curious.

"I don't know the only bet that I made so far was with Kakashi. But I doubt I could lose that." Kurenai said.

"What was the bet?" Hana asked curious about the bet.

"The bet was if Kakashi could get one of his teammates interested in that perverted book I would go with him to a love hotel for and sleep with him." Kurenai said.

"That's… really perverted especially for you." Yugao said.

"Yeah but I knew I was going to win. I mean the Uchiha brat is only concentrated on revenge and there is still questions about his sexuality. Haruno only cares about Uchiha so anything that isn't related to him she isn't interested. And Uzumaki… well he is to dense to even know what porn is." Kurenai said everyone nodded except Anko.

"Yeah you lost Kure-chan." Anko said as she ate a whole stick of dango in one swallow.

"What makes you think that?" Kurenai asked.

"Well if you go talk to Iruka-kun he will tell Uzumaki-gaki was the second perverted student in his class the first being Inuzuka-gaki. But he would also tell you that the Uzumaki-gaki would do anything other people tell him to do. If Kakashi told him to come late to everything the he would. If Kakashi told the gaki to read it he would. " Anko said.

Kurenai had a shocked look. "Yeah but Naruto-kun is gone. He's banished."

"Yeah." Yugao and Hana said.

"Then I bet Kakashi gave him the book before he left and he's probably reading it right now on the road." Anko said.

Kurenai banged her head repeatedly and kept saying stupid to herself. Anko laughed at that.

Then an anbu with a duck mask came by and whispered in Yugao's ear.

"WHAT?!" Yugao shouted.

"What?" Kurenai, Hana, and Anko asked.

"Kakashi-senpai left!" Yugao said.

"WHAT?!/HURRAY!" you know who said Hurray.

**With Tsunade**

The Hokage office was destroyed everything that was inside was turned to dust or thrown out. Just then Shizune came in with Sakura.

"Tsunade-sama I'm sorry but Kakashi is nowhere… to… be… found." Shizune said as she said the last part slowly.

"Tsunade-sama what happened?" Shizuen asked.

"He left." Tsunade said softly.

"Who left?" Shizune asked.

"That bastard left!" Tsunade shouted.

"Who left?!" Shizune shouted.

"THAT FUCKING SCARECROW THAT'S WHO!" Tsunade yelled.

"What do you mean Tsunade-sama?" Sakura asked scared.

"Kakashi resigned and went with that demon!" Tsunade shouted. Shizune became angry.

"What?! NOW SASUKE-KUN WON'T GET ANY TRAINING ON HOW TO CONTROL HIS SHARINGAN! THAT DEMON'S ALWAYS HOLDS BACK SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura ranted. Shizune by this point was had enough.

"WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST NARUTO-KUN?! WHAT DID HE EVER DO TO YOU?! WHAT DID NARUTO-KUN DO TO YOU?!" Shizune shouted.

"Isn't it obvious he's a demon and hurt Sasuke-kun." Sakura said like that was the most common thing in the world. Shizune glared at her which made Sakura see flashes of her death.

"Was I talking to you Haruno?!" Shizune said and Sakura shook her head no.

"Tell me what did he do to you?" Shizune said.

"You want to know. Then I'll tell you he took my daughter's life!" Tsunade shouted.

**2 years later **

2 years had passed since Naruto's banishment. A lot of things had changed for one thing Naruto is now a Hatake. And Kyuubi is his mother. Naruto is also low jounin and he had to go to middle school.

Now we see Naruto in an unbuttoned black over shirt with a orange t shirt underneath it and wearing dark blue jeans running down the street.

"I'm late! I'm late! I'm late!" Naruto kept repeating as he ran down the street. Naruto was going to Kaiba corp. to do his final exam which was a summon fight. He had already done the written test and failed miserably, he got hundred in hand to hand combat and jutsus. All that was left was the summon fight where they see if your summons are strong or if they listen to your commands. If they're strong that's good but if they didn't listen to commands then you're pretty much screwed. Naruto then thought about Kaiba corp. A company that had just recently joined with Night ray Inc. Kaiba corp. was known for the production of technology. And weapons. They make the best weapons like his sword that hasn't broken yet even after using it for two years.

Naruto ran until he crashed into someone.

"ETAI!" The two people shouted.

"Sorry." Naruto said rubbing his head.

"It's okay." A girl said. Naruto looked at her and he blushed. The girl he bimped into had brown hair, and was wearing black skirt and black long sleeve shirt. **(AN look at my profile and look at Fem jaden) **In all aspect she was beautiful. Naruto wiped the drool that was going down his mouth and shook his head to get back to his senses.

"Are you okay?"Naruto said as he lends her his hand.

"Mhm I'm fine." The girl said as she accepts his hand.

"Say why were you running?" Naruto asks.

"Oh! I'm going to be late for the summons test!" The girl shouted. Naruto realized that he was too.

"ME TOO!" Naruto shouted so they both bolted in the same direction.

"Ohhhh there's only 2 minutes left. Please don't close the door." The girl said sadly.

"Don't worry we'll be there in no time!" Naruto said trying to make her think positive but it failed when they realized that main road to kaiba corp. was closed.

"Now we're never going to make it." The girl said depressed.

Naruto looked around and then grabbed the girl by the hand which made her blush.

"This way! There's a short cut here!" Naruto said they were introduced to a very big wall.

"How is it a short cut?! We have to climb that and by the time we do the test will be over!" The girl shouted.

"Don't worry I got this." Naruto said coolly.

"What are..." but she was never able to finish as Naruto carried her in bridal style and jumped and started running up the wall. The girl screamed and held Naruto like her life would be over if she didn't.

When they got to the top of the wall they were covered in leafs and the girl was choking Naruto without her notice. Naruto's head was turning blue.

"h-hey y-you can let g-go n-now." Naruto said gasping for air. The girl looked at Naruto and let go.

"S-sorry!" The girl said as Naruto was breathing for air.

"Whatever let's go fast before they close the doors." Naruto said. The girl nodded and they started to run. When they reached the front doors of Kaiba corp. They heard the two guards talk.

"Hey pack whoever isn't here probably got scared." One guard said.

"HEY I'M NOT SCARED!" Both Naruto and the girl shouted. The guards were surprised at their arrival. The guard that was sitting down recovered.

"What are your names?" The guard that was taking the attendance said.

"Naruto Uzumaki Hatake!" Naruto said pointing to himself enthusiastically.

"Judai Yuki!" the now known as Judai said just as enthusiastic as Naruto.

The guard crossed their names and gave them a number each. "Here Hatake-san number 1509 and Yuki-san 1510. Now go before they disqualify you." The guard said and both Naruto and Judai nodded and ran inside. The guard laughed.

"Those two really have stamina." The guard said to the other who nodded in agreement.

Both Naruto and Judai finally came inside Kaiba corp. And were breathing hard.

"That... was... close." Judai said in between breaths.

"Yeah... glad... we... made...it." Naruto said in between breaths. He then turned towards Judai and smiled.

"We haven't properly introduced each other. I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hatake." Naruto said smiling.

"I'm Judai Yuki." Judai said smiling right back at Naruto.

They both heard an explosion and went towards the railing and were looking at the battle.

"Wow! This is amazing." Judai said as she was looking at a lizard summon attack and ox summons.

"Yeah, it sure is." Naruto said beside her.

"Ano who are you guys?" someone said beside them.

Both Naruto and Judai looked at the short boy with light blue hair that talked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki Hatake! And that's…" Naruto said

"Judai Yuki!" Judai finished for Naruto. The light blue haired boy nodded.

"I'm Syrus Truesdale. By the way did you guys go yet?" Syrus asked timidly which oddly reminded Naruto of Hinata.

"Nope, not yet. We just arrived." Judai said and Syrus nodded then looked at the field.

"How about you? Did you go yet?" Naruto asked. Syrus nodded.

"Yeah, but I barely passed. All I did well was in the written portion but my hand to hand combat I failed. And my summon lost but I got enough points to pass." Syrus said. Naruto groaned with the mention of the written test.

"What's wrong Naruto-san?" Syrus asked.

"I hate the written portion. I know I failed." Naruto said depressed. Judai smiled and patted Naruto on the back.

"Don't worry I did too!" Judai said. Both Syrus and Naruto looked at her like she was crazy.

"That's not something to be happy about." Naruto said.

"Whatever I was awesome in the hand to hand combat and my summons are the best! So I have nothing to worry about!" Judai said and Naruto and Syrus sweatdropped.

'She's way too confident.' Both Naruto and Syrus thought.

"How do plan to win when you don't know what your opponents are going to do?" A boy with a British accent said. The group turned to him.

"Who are you?" Syrus asked.

"Oh where are my manners. My name is Bastion Misawa. And I already know you guys. Naruto Uzumaki Hatake (points to Naruto), Judai Yuki (points to Judai) and Syrus Truesdale(Points to Syrus)" Bastion gets nods from the three.

"Now can you answer my question?" Bastion said.

"Easy just believe my summons and they'll win!" Judai said while everyone sweat dropped. Bastion then turned towards Naruto

."What about you Naruto-san?" Bastion asked.

"Hmmm good question…" Naruto but was interrupted.

"No. 1509 Naruto Uzumaki Hatake please go to field 5." The speaker said. Naruto looked at the group and grinned.

"Looks like it's my turn. And you said how I'm going to win just watch." Naruto said as he jumped of the railing and landed on the ground perfectly and went to field 5 where his match awaits. People were shocked that he jumped of the railings some people that were wearing blue thought he as a show off.

**Field 5**

Naruto arrived at field five and he was introduced to an old women.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted eye smiling.

"Hello, my name is Dr. Crowler the head of Male Obelisk blue." The now known as Dr. Crowler said. Naruto on the other wasn't paying attention.

"Are you a man or a women?" Naruto asked.

"WHAT?" Crowler shouted.

"Cause you sound like a dude but you look like an old a lady especially with that blue lip stick." Naruto explained and was followed by laughs from everyone except a few.

"You brat I'll have you know I am a male!" Crowler shouted.

"Really?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side.

"YES!" Crowler shouted.

"Are you sure?" Naruto asked again.

Crowler by this time had enough.

'This brat! I will use my best summons to beat him so he can never come here again!' Crowler thought.

"Enough let's bring out our summons!" Crowler shouted Naruto shrugged.

"Alright." Naruto said. He then bit his left thumb causing it to bleed. This gave him confused looks. Naruto then smeared the blood on the palm of his right hand. He later slammed his right hand on the ground. A seal appeared and he shouted.

"**kuchiyose no jutsu!**" large smoke appeared. People that were close to the stadium were coughing and were waving their hands to get the smoke out of their faces. Once the smoke cleared, there stood a fox standing like a human. It's fur all black and had red eyes with a slit in each pupil.** (Imagine a black lucario) **It looked at Naruto and bowed and then looked at Crowler and gave a confused look. It then turned back to Naruto and pointed at Crowler. Naruto understood what it was trying to say.

"Yes Lucario even I'm confused. But it said it was a he so yeah." Naruto said to his summon. The black fox nodded in understandment and face at the raged Professor.

'He's dead!' Crowler thought. Crowler then extended his arm and pressed a button on his watch. The watch glowed and there was a circle with many designs that appeared on the ground and there was a small earthquake. There stood a really big giant made of rusted up machine parts.

"Here is my Ancient gear golem! NOW YOU WILL LOSE!" Crowler shouted.

Naruto and Lucario looked at the golem. Lucario looked at Naruto and made a sound.

"Lu-lucario." Lucario said. Naruto nodded.

"You're right doesn't look that strong." Naruto said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! THIS IS CONSIDERED AN A RANK BORDER TO S RANK MONSTER! PLUS COMPARE TO MY SUMMON YOUR'S IS NOTHING MORE THAN AN INSECT!" Crowler shouted.

Naruto put his hands on his ears. "Quiet down. You're just like a pink haired banshee I knew." Naruto said and Crowler was fuming.

"And besides just because your monster is bigger than mine doesn't mean that it's stronger. Lucario stand by for battle." Naruto said and Lucario took a fighting stance.

"HA! Do you really think you'll be able to win! I'm going to make sure you fail and never come back!" Crowler shouted. Naruto just snorted. Crowler heard that and was red with furry.

"Ancient gear golem crush that fool!" Crowler shouted. Ancient gear golem's eyes glowed and started to move its arm and punched down to Lucario. Lucario was still standing waiting for Naruto's command. Just before ancient gear golem's fist hit Lucario Naruto whispered something and Lucario nodded.

BOOM! Was heard through the whole room.

**Audience**

"That poor creature how could Crowler be so cruel! No one deserved that! Even if it was just a machine." a obelisk blue girl screamed.

"I want to kill that he she so badly. I wonder how he would like it if he got squished by a giant fist!" Another obelisk blue girl shouted.

"It seems Naruto-san lost." Syrus said depressed.

"I thought he said he would win!" Judai shouted.

"Calm down both of you. Naruto-san hasn't lost yet." Bastion said calmly and both Judai and Syrus looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about? His summon just got squished! He lost!" Judai shouted thinking Bastion was crazy. Syrus had the same thoughts as Judai.

Bastion signed. "Look at Naruto's face. He's way to calm especially if his summon just died. I'm guessing this is part of his plan." Bastion said and Both Judai and Syrus looked at Naruto and realized that Bastion was right.

"You're right he should be crying or panicking but he's just..." Judai said speaking her thoughts.

**Somewhere in the back of the auditorium**

"Ohhhh that's harsh he just lost. He's looks weak I'm surprised he made this far. Then again there's always next year." Said a blond girl.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Alexis." Said a dark blue haired boy.

"What are you talking about Zane? He just had his summon squished to death. If this was a two on two then he may still have a chance but it's not." The now known Alexis said clearly confused at her friend's statement.

"Look at his face. His face clearly says that the battle isn't over." The now known as Zane said. Alexis just looked at Zane and then looked back at the battle field.

**Back to the battle field**

"HAHAHA I TOLD YOU THAT I WOULD CRUSH YOU!" Crowler shouted.

"I would start celebrating yet Dr. Crowler my Lucario is still in play." Naruto said smirking.

"What are you talk...i...n...g ... a...b... ehhhh!" Crowler shrieked ass the dust clud that was created by ancient gear golem cleared. There on the field was Lucario using one of its paws and stopped ancient gear golem's punch.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! THAT THING SHOULD BE CRUSHED!" Crowler shouted.

"That's mean teach, Lucario has gender unlike you. He's male!" Naruto said in fake hurt and mocking Crowler. Which seemed to work how Crowler was turning his face.

"YOU BASTARD I'M MALE!" Crowler shouted.

"Really cause last time I checked guys don't put blue lipstick unless they are cross dressing." Naruto said.

"ENOUGH! ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM CRUSH THAT PIECE OF TRASH NOW!" Crowler shouted and Ancient gear golem did what it as commanded. But Naruto still remained calm.

"Lucario dig underground to dodge it." Naruto commanded and Lucario nodded indicating it heard his summoner. Lucario jumped and dug leaving a hole. When Lucario disappeared Ancient gear golem stopped its fist and was looking around. Lucario appeared behind the rusty giant.

"Lucario use force palm at Ancient gear golem's spine and if it still moves use Aura sphere!" Naruto shouted. Lucario gave a war cry and did what it was told. After using force palm Ancient gear golem was still moving and Lucario fixed the problem by sing Aura sphere. Crowler and everyone were gaping that a newbie was able to beat the head of the Obelisk blue. Naruto turned his head to the referee.

"So do I get in?" Naruto asked. Crowler got out of his shock was about shout no but stopped when he heard a booming laugh.

"HAHAHAHAHA! That was one of the best Summon battles I have seen in a long time!" Said a bald man with a beard.

"Who are you jiji?" Naruto asked and everyone face faulted except Judai and Zane. The bald man gave another booming laugh.

"I'm Chancellor Sheppard the head master of Duel academy." The known Chancellor said. And Naruto just gave an "Oh"

"Anyways you diffidently got in my boy. The bond with you and your partner is strong. It seems your summon trusts you and follows every command without a single thought." Chancellor said.

"Well not exactly he still beats me up when if I give a stupid command like buy me ramen. Other than that I have his back and he has mine." Naruto said Chancellor laughed.

"Anyway what do I do now?" Naruto asked.

"For now go back to the stands and wait until all the battles are finished then we'll call the people who pass to go to the helicopter pads we'll drop you guys off to Duel academy island." Chancellor said and Naruto nodded and turned to Crowler's new expressioned face which was a mixture of shock and anger.

"Eh what's up doc?" Naruto said 'I always wanted to say that. XD' Naruto thought. But Crowler wasn't able to talk back because the announcer voice through the microphone.

"No. 1510 please go to field 10." The announcer said. Naruto left the field and went to the stands so that he could see Judai's match. When he reached the rails he was congratulated Judai who was on her way to field 10. And later from Bation and Syrus.

"Good work Naruto that was a good fight. You kept calm throughout the battle." Bastion said.

"Yeah that was awesome aniki!" Syrus beamed.

"It was nothing I thought he was going to at least put up a fight but that was way too easy." Naruto said.

**Up in the back**

"T-that was..." Alexis was in shock.

"Told you didn't I. Don't judge a book by its cover?" Zane said repeating his previous statement.

"You mean you knew this was going to happen." Alexis said.

"Pretty much. He was taunting Crowler which were working but throughout the whole battle he was calm, cool and collective. The first one to lose their cool will lose the battle. And besides Crowler was too cocky. Just because he's in Obelisk doesn't mean that he would always win. Even and insect can beat a giant." Zane said.

Alexis nodded then looked at Naruto who was laughing and joking around with his new friends.

'Naruto Uzumaki Hatake you are very intresting.' Alexis thought as she smiled. Zane noticed this.

'Hmm what would Atticus do if he were to see this?' Zane thought.

**Back with Naruto and the gang.**

Judai's match was fast. Judai had used a fire women, Burstinatrix a fire type summon. When Naruto and the gang saw this Naruto had to remind himself that the fire women was a summon so he didn't die of a nose bleed. But the same can't be said about Syrus and Bastion. Syrus went unconscious with a nosebleed and Bastion as trying to look anywhere but the fire women. They had congratulated Judai on job well done and Naruto gave her a hug. Which later Naruto noticed that Judai was blushing which confused him and thought that she may have a fever.

**After the entire test.**

After the test was over all the students that passed were given their uniform and were lining outside with the colour that represented them. Naruto, Syrus and Judai were red. The three were waiting with the other members of Slifer red for the helicopter. When the helicopter finally came and they were inside both Syrus and Judai were having an argument at which summons contract were the best. Judai saying the hero contract while Syrus was saying the spell caster contract. They asked Naruto but Naruto was one step ahead of them and closed his eyes to pretend he was sleeping. Once they saw that they went back to their argument. Naruto on the other hand opened his eyes again and looked out the window.

'It's been 2 years since that time.' Naruto thought bitterly.

**To be continued**

**AN: I know this is bad but please bear with me. But please review and i would like to thank **_**FireFoxImr**_** again for helping.**


	2. Petition

HEY GUY'S REMEMBER THAT LAW THEY TRIED TO PASS THAT WOULD MAKE FANFICTION WRITING, STREAMING VIDEOS ON YOUTUBE OR EVEN SO MUCH AS SINGING A CURRENTLY EXISTING SONG AND PUTTING IT ONLINE WOULD GET YOU LOCKED UP IN PRISON AS A FELON, WELL GUESS WHAT THE US GOVERNMENT IN ALL ITS RETARDED GLORY IS TRYING_BRING IT BACK. _CURRENTLY THERE IS A PETITION GOING ON THAT IF 100,000 PEOPLE SIGN WILL PUT AN END TO THIS CURRENT BOUT OF RAW BULLSHIT, JUST REMOVE ALL THE SPACES IN THE LINK BELOW TO GET TO IT

petitions . whitehouse . gov / petition / stop - sopa - 2013 / LMzMVrQF

IF YOU LIKE READING FICS, LISTENING TO MUSIC ONLINE AND WATCHING FUNNY PARODIES OR EVEN IF YOU JUST USUALLY USE WIKIPEDIA TO DO YOUR HOMEWORK THEN SIGN THE PETITION

AND A WORD OF ADVICE TO MY FELLOW FIC WRITERS, ON THE OFF CHANCE THE ACT SOMEHOW MAKES IT THROUGH, MOST LIKELY IT WILL NOT LAST SO DO WHAT I DID WHEN I FOUND OUT AND COPY AND PASTE YOUR WORK ON SOMETHING OFFLINE SO THAT IF THE ACT GOES THROUGH AND THEY DELETE YOUR STUFF YOU CAN JUST PASTE IT BACK ONE THIS WHOLE SHIT STORM BLOWS OVER


End file.
